The present invention relates generally to an aircraft multi-function wire and insulation tester (AMWIT), and more particularly to an aircraft multi-function wire insulation tester with a time domain reflectometer (TDR) a digital multi-meter and matrix switch integrated in a rugged computer for testing cables and harnesses of aircraft.
Failure detection and isolation for complex system such as aircraft are still difficult to perform without complete removal of the interface cables and other components from the system for testing. Removal and replacement of cables are time-consuming and costly, and can be particularly disadvantageous in combat situations.
Testing device such as TDR has been developed to test one line at a time. Conventional TDR does not provide TDR testing on multiple lines hooked up at one time. It also does not provide for insulation testing on single or multiple lines. Other testing devices such as cable analyzers can test multiple lines, however they require that both ends of the cable under test be connected to the analyzer. This is very often difficult for gaining access to both ends of a cable or removal or a cable that is installed in an aircraft. Existing cable analyzers that have the capability to test insulation use high voltage to make these measurements. This can stress or be destructive to the wiring under test.